1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for the purchase and delivery of goods, and more particularly, systems and methods wherein data pertinent to payment for the goods is gathered from a recipient of the goods by a delivery person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Goods and services have long been purchased by consumers and businesses by going to stores, warehouses, etc. and/or by having them delivered. Eventually, goods and services were able to be purchased from providers over the telephone. Depending upon what was purchased, delivery may be necessary.
Recently, with the advent of the Worldwide Web or Internet, many businesses are based upon, or at least include, a website where goods and services may be purchased. When consumers, groups, businesses, etc. purchase goods or services over the Internet, once again, depending upon what was purchased, delivery may be required.
Obviously, when a provider sells goods or services to a recipient, the provider wishes to be paid. When the recipient actually goes to the provider, the provider is generally paid prior to handing over the goods to the recipient. Payment is generally with cash, checks, credit cards, debit cards, etc. There are numerous ways for the provider to verify that the recipient's mode of payment is acceptable.
When goods or services were initially delivered to recipients, i.e., when they were ordered over the phone or by mail, often the goods or services were delivered as “cash on delivery” or C.O.D. With this method, the merchant has less ability and control in verifying the appropriateness of the recipient's payment. It also gives the recipient fewer payment methods or options. Accordingly, for C.O.D. transactions, merchants generally require that the delivery person obtain a cashier-check or money order in exchange for the delivery items.
Generally, with transactions handled over the Internet, the merchant website handles obtaining the appropriate payment by the intended recipient. This can cause problems with security issues. Indeed, many people do not wish to purchase items over the Internet for fear of numerous security issues. Furthermore, such transactions can slow the responsiveness of the website. Additionally, the transaction time is often too long for the recipient while the recipient waits for the provider to verify the recipient's payment method.